Summer of 77'
by MichiganStarKid16
Summary: All Lily Evans, Maggie Thomas and Maylea Lavone want, is to have the best two weeks of summer vacation ever. Even if it means babysitting Maylea's little sister. But when the Marauders crash their perfect week, almost every little thing leads to disaster and hilarity. Please read and review! Thanks!


1)

_Lily P.O.V. _

"Lily. Calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! Two whole weeks away from Petunia and-ugh- Vernon."

"Ahahaha! That bad huh?"

"You have no idea he's just so... Fat and annoying I really don't care if he's gonna be my brother-in-law. I hate him! But he is a perfect match for Tuney. Boring, stupid-CAT!- Judgmental and boring. "

"Maggie. Hush up back there. No need to hyperventilate."

"You... Almost... Hit... Cat..."

My legs started bouncing again. I didn't care at all that we almost hit a innocent cat. Two whole weeks away from my ruddy sister. This is going to be heaven.

Of course it took me awhile to convince mum and dad. I'm really glad Lea has such a way with words. She took two hours of "It's only girls!" "I promise there will be no boys!" "I'm an excellent driver!" to finally convince mum. And now it was finally happening!

I stuck my head out the van window and let the wind rush though my red hair, watching trees go by in a green blur.

Maylea's van was quite big actually. Eight seats, although four where filled with our suitcases. I was sitting shotgun, literally looking like a red-head dog hanging out the window.

Maylea was driving, and despite what she told my parents, I'm surprised we haven't hit a tree yet. But you know. The day is still young. Her brown hair was flying every which way. Including in front of her eyes. But that didn't hinder her from keeping driving.

Maggie was sitting in the back, white knuckling the seat. As the only pureblood of the group, she wasn't used to cars and literally screamed every time Maylea turned a corner.

And then lastly, sitting grumpily next to Maggie was Maylea's little sister, Poppy. As the only muggle, I'm pretty sure she was enjoying Maggie's terror. But she sure wasn't showing it. The fourteen-year-olds arms were crossed and she was staring moodily out the window. She really didn't want to be here.

"Lily. Put your head back in before you swallow a bug." Maylea warned.

"Lea. Keep your eyes on the road before you kill us all." Poppy snapped from the backseat.

"Shut it Pequeña." Maylea hissed back.

"I want to go back home."

"Oh... You mean home where you have to sell your paintings for food?"

"It's better than Tía's house."

"You know how huge Tía's house is! And she isn't even there! We have it all to ourselves. So shut it, Pequeña."

"Slag"

I quickly turned the radio on, trying to diffuse the growing hostile environment. I'm glad we were almost there. A huge house near Wales on a gorgeous lake? Sounds so much better than Surrey.

Anything is better than Surrey.

Hell, I'd even spend the summer with James Potter.

No. I didn't mean that. I mean I did. Just not in that way!

Aw fuck.

_"There's something inside that's making me crazy I'll try to keep it together 'cause what I say may not happen the same way." _

Stupid radio. Thinks it knows my feelings.

"I DO NOT FANCY JAMES BLOODY POTTER!" I reached over and shut the radio off with a huff. Only realizing too late that I'd actually said that out loud.

"Lily?"

"Err..."

"Lea?! Are we almost there?!" Maggie squeaked still clutching the seat.

Maggie Thomas, I have never loved you more.

"Yes Maggie. We're here."

With another scream from Maggie, Maylea turned into a long driveway leading up to probably the biggest house I've ever seen. It was gorgeous! And on a lake too? Lordy, I was not used to this luxury.

The car door flew open and Maggie fell to the ground,

"LAND!"

With a laugh I got out of the car and grabbed my suitcase. I probably looked like something out of a movie gawking up at the house.

This will be perfect.

"SLAGGY!" Poppy screamed, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

We all grabbed our stuff and waddled up to the door. Maggie still kissing the ground beneath her.

With a subtle look around Maylea took out her wand and pointed it at the door,

"Alohomora." she whispered.

It was almost comical how we all piled into the house like we were being chased. Squeezing into the small door, I stepped on Poppy's foot, Maggie's hand hit my nose and Maylea let out a yelp next to me. I barely got my foot inside the door before Maylea shut it tight, breathing hard.

"Okay," she started, "There are three rooms upstairs each with two beds and two downstairs with one. Nobody go into Tía's room. She doesn't know we're here. Nobody trash the place and Mags? You are in charge of dinner."

"What?! Why me? I don't know how to work any of this muggle stuff!"

"You press the ON button." Poppy hissed as she walked by, "I get a bedroom down here. You three can have the ones upstairs."

"Where is the on button?!"

I laughed at poor Maggie's confusion and walked up the staircase. The wood shone brightly in the July sun, mirroring my unbrushed hair. I know I keep saying this, but it is perfect here. Absolutely nothing will ruin this for me.

"C'mon Lil, you're blocking traffic!"

Well, maybe Lea.

I quickly stuck my tongue out at Maylea and lugged my suitcase the rest of the way up the stairs. I stood there speechless in the hallway. There were so many rooms I didn't know where to start! I guess that says something about my majestic daily life.

"Seriously Lily, daydream about undressing James in your own time."

"Ew! Lea, mental image I did not need."

"Psh. As if. Take that bedroom there." she pointed to a door at the far end of the hall. Reluctantly and painstakingly I dragged my suitcase over to the open door. I was instantly struck breathless.

It was a huge bedroom. And when I say huge I mean it was almost twice the size of my bedroom at home! Two beds on the side of each the room facing a huge window that gave a beautiful view of the lake. I dropped my suitcase on one of the beds and ran back downstairs.

"MAGGIE! HAVE YOU SEEN THE ROOMS YET- what are you doing?"

Maggie turned around in a whirl of blond hair and smiled at me, "I found rice! I know how to make that!"

"Mags, you have to turn on the stove."

She turned around and scowled at the water, then turned back to me, "Buzzkill."

"Come on! Turn it on, Maggie."

With an eye twitch and another scowl Maggie pulled out her wand and pointed it at the water, "Incendio."

As the water started to boil I smiled at her, "That's my girl."

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a huge roar over the house. Almost like thunder.

"Maggie?!" I screamed, "What did you do?!"

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"What's going on!?" Maylea yelled over the roar, peeking her head from the staircase.

"Calm down witches." Poppy laughed, "It's just a motorcycle. "

"Yeah?" Maggie screamed, "Do motorcycles usually jump houses!?"

I saw Maylea's face go pale, and she ran out the door without another word. The roar stopped and I threw Maggie a look. We bolted out the door after Maylea.

Okay. So maybe going after her was a really bad idea. When we got to the door she was walking angrily to the motorcycle. Or not the motorcycle, rather the three people on the motorcycle.

"Wotcher, Lea!" the driver waved.

"WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO LISTEN TO ME!? I TOLD YOU IT WAS JUST US! GODDAMMIT, I TOLD YOU!"

"Woah, calm down! I thought you'd be excited to see your boyfriend pay you a nice visit!"

Boyfriend?

Oh... Shit.

"Sirius, I told you she'd be angry." the boy sitting behind the driver said.

"Shut it, Remus."

Next to me Maggie perked up and smiled wide.

Oh...Double shit.

"Just to be fair, it was all Sirius' idea. And if you want to kill us, kill him, we had nothing to do with it."

"Oh don't worry, Pete, I'm not gonna kill him. He'll get something so. Much. Worse."

Pete? Peter?

They didn't bring James.

I wanted to dance! I wanted to sing! I wanted to scream! But Maylea was still pissed so I stayed quiet.

"What?" Sirius questioned, "What do you mean so much worse. What could possibly be worse than-"

Remus leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Sirius' face turned to horror.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! " he squealed, standing up, "THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON I CAME HERE!"

"So you didn't just come to say hello to your beloved?"

"Yes! We did! And we were just leaving. Goodbye Lea, I love you and your wonderful not-withholding-sex-ness" Sirius smiled as he got back onto his motorcycle.

"No." Maylea smirked.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

With such quickness, as if you would've blinked you would've missed it, Maylea pulled out her wand and one of Sirius' tires exploded.

Sirius' mouth opened and closed like a fish, looking for words.

"Wotcher, Sirius, I guess you're staying here."

"Jokes on you!" Peter laughed, "We can go home with James!"

Remus slapped his forehead, "Peter... He's only bringing one broom."

James? Oh triple shit. He's coming. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

And as if on cue said Marauder came flying in all majestic-like.

Remember what I said about spending the summer with him? I was wrong. I'd rather dance the tango with You-Know-Who.

No. Wait. I take that back. Cause apparently fate finds it funny to take whatever I say and make it true.

"MAYLEA!" I squealed running towards her, "FIX HIS TIRE. NOW."

She blinked innocently, "Why? I want to spend a nice, clean, two weeks with my boyfriend!"

There was a groan from Sirius and a thunk as he hit his head against the metal of his motorcycle.

"LILY!"

I closed my eyes. Maybe if I stand really still he won't be able to find me. Like a dinosaur.

"Lily! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

So much for staying still... I must have twitched. Or a bug bit me. Let's blame the bug. Bugs are always easy to blame.

I turned slowly to the Dinosaur, "Neither did I, so, I was just leaving, nice seeing you all and Leatakemehome."

"Why? It's going to be so much fun!"

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.

"Yes, but now we are breaking my father's rules! There are boys here. I can't disobey my father." I smiled sweetly.

"Yes, but I assure you and your prude-ish worries, there will be no snogging. WHATSOEVER."

Sirius fell to the ground with another groan.

"Unlike Sirius, my girlfriend isn't cross with me..." Remus stated, waving joyfully at Maggie, "Does that rule apply to me?"

"Yes." Maylea and I said in-synch.

Remus' shoulders fell, "Thanks Sirius." he muttered.

"What did I miss?" James said throwing his arm around me. I quickly squirmed away. My day doesn't need to end with me covered in Potter germs.

Sirius lifted his head off the ground and looked at James, "Lea won't let me shag her! And she broke my bike!" he whined.

"Not to say I told you so, but... I SO TOLD YOU SO."

"Shut up."

"Come on, everyone. I'm making rice!" Maggie said skipping over to Remus. Who in turn gave her a small kiss.

Everyone started scowling at them. Including me. If they are gonna be all happy and clingy and junk. They're gonna give James ideas.

And James Potter is not going to ruin my summer.

* * *

"Uh... Maggie?" I started, "I think your rice may be a little undercooked."

"Shh!" Remus hissed at me.

I scooted my chair away from James again. Who does he think he is? Invading on my personal bubble! I am not his fucking 'Lady'.

So naturally he scooted closer to me again.

"What's wrong Evans? Afraid I'll bite?"

"I'm afraid that your ego will get into my rice. So very kindly, move away from the table."

Now, I didn't care about the hostile environment. It's almost like everyone was trying to get on everyone else's nerves. Something was going to go very wrong. Very soon.

Poor Sirius had been begging on hands and knees since he got here to sleep with Maylea. James had been annoying the crap out of me. Poppy was flirting with Remus, just to get on Maggie's nerves. And Peter was constantly making these annoying clicking sounds with his mouth.

You could slice the tension with a spoon.

"So..." Maggie started throwing a wary eye at Poppy, "we have four extra people... Sleeping arrangements?"

Maylea sighed, "Sirius and Remus are sharing a room. That way Sirius can keep Remus away from Mags. And Remus can keep Sirius in the room."

"What if I have to pee?" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Bathrooms in the room." Maylea replied without missing a beat.

Sirius slumped in his seat and continued to poke at the uncooked rice.

"Mags and I will share a room. Poppy-"

"I still get my own bedroom downstairs!" she shouted quickly.

"Can I have my own bedroom?" Peter squeaked.

"Sure! So that's one two bed bedroom left and we have two people left." Maylea shifted her gaze to me and James.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I panicked. There is absolutely no way I was sharing a room with James, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Lily. Just take one for the team."

"No! No! No!"

"Lily, come on. I promise James won't be stupid."

I felt my hand clench the top of the chair, "Fine." I said though my teeth.

"Thanks Lil!" Mayela started, "It's all in the name of justice!"

I let out a huff and got up from the table, "I'm gonna go unpack." I stated plainly.

"I'll help!" James said jumping up.

"Nope. I don't need help. None at all."

"Come on, it's my room too!" James whined. I sighed and walked up the stairs, James following close at my heels.

When I get the chance. I'm so killing every single one of them.

As soon as we were out of earshot from everyone I turned around and glared at James, " Listen. I don't know what you're getting at, but I swear. If there is any funny business-"

James chuckled and his voice turned low and strangely calming, "Relax Lil." he said, "I didn't want to come here in the first place." he ran his fingers though his hair, "No funny business. I promise."

What? Why am I nodding? Stop moving head! I did not agree to this!

"Right." James said perking up, "Let us unpack your very ladylike things!"

"NO!" I screamed as he bolted into the room, "JAMES! I DON'T NEED HELP! GET OUT-AGH! PUT THAT DOWN!"

Okay. I think it's safe to say my summer was officially ruined when he stole my bras. Every last one of them.

I still don't know where he put them


End file.
